Fighting together
by otakufan375
Summary: What if most of Naruto's friends didn't get trapped by the Infinite Tsukuyomi? What if they had to fight togther with Naruto and Sasuke to defeat Kaguya? AU: Neji is alive in this one


It was the climax of the fourth great shinobi war. All they had to do was defeat Madara Uchiha and everything would finally come to an end. Madara finally managed to become the ten tails Jinchūriki. He also managed to get the rinnegan in both of his eyes and that's was the final piece that he needed to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Madara flew up and tore off the hard shell that was covering up his forehead. To everyone's surprise a third eye appeared on his forehead and it look like the rinnegan except that it was red and it had some tomes like the sharingan.

"What's with that third eye?" Shikamaru asked

Neji used his Byakugan to see what was going on with Madara.

"A massive amount of chakra is going to into that eye on his forehead" Neji said

Sasuke acted quickly and covered everyone with his Susanoo. Even Gaara, his siblings, Killer Bee and Sai were covered in the Susanoo.

"Listen everyone, don't leave the Susanoo" Sasuke said

"Why is that?" Hinata asked

"Madara casted his Infinite Tsukuyomi and if any of you were to go outside then you would be under that genjutsu immediately" Sasuke said

"Damn it! That means he was able to succeed in his plan!" Kiba said

Akamaru barked. He was just as frustrated as his master was.

"Which means that there's nothing that we can do" Shino said

"What are we supposed to do now?" Choji asked

"There's probably nothing that we can do" Ino said

"Relax the light from that jutsu should fade eventually and when it does that when we attack Madara" Sasuke said

"That means that we still have a chance to undo his jutsu" Tenten said

"We still have a chance to take down Madara" Sakura said

"Yo! Let's hurry up smack this foe bro" Killer bee said

"But even if we take him down we're gonna need something to end his jutsu" Shikamaru said

"He's got a point, if we can't cancel his jutsu then everyone will be trapped inside that genjutsu forever" Temari said

"We still have to try! I don't want to live in a world where everyone will be asleep for an eternity" Kankuro said

"As soon as we defeat Madara than we'll force him to tell us how to undo his jutsu" Gaara said

"That sound like a plan" Kakashi said

"Let's be patient for now" Sai said

As soon as the light faded Sasuke undid his Susanoo and everyone looked around and saw that everyone was bound to the divine tree. Everyone was in a cocoon. While Sasuke and Naruto battled Madara. They tried to cut everyone free but every time they would cut the root that was holding someone captive a new root would grow and reattach to the bound person. Hinata used her Byakugan to see what was happening inside the cocoons that everyone was trapped in.

"No way" Hinata said

"What's wrong Hinata?" Ino asked

"Everyone's chakra is slowly being sucked out of their bodies" Hinata said

Neji looked at the cocoons and saw that Hinata was right.

"Hinata's right. Everyone's chakra is being sucked out at a slow rate" Neji said

"To make things worse we can't even free them because new roots will grow as soon as we try to cut someone free" Temari said

"That means the only way to end this is to defeat Madara" Gaara said

"Which means that Sasuke and Naruto are our only hope" Lee said

"There must be something that we can do" Tenten said

"Don't intervene" Gaara said

"You expect us to just wait here and do nothing?" Kiba asked

"If we jump in then we'll only get in their way. We need to stay here and give moral support" Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru's right. This all that we can do for them" Kakashi said

Everyone was disappointed that they couldn't jump in to help but they agreed to be on standby. Everyone just watched as the both Naruto and Sasuke battled Madara. When Madara's back was turned Black Zetsu stabbed Madara with his hand.

"What just happened?" Choji asked

"It appears that Madara was just betrayed by his comrade" Kankuro said

Let's get a closer look" Lee said

Lee dashed forward to get a closer look.

"Lee wait!" Tenten said

"Don't get their fool ya fool" Killer bee said

Everyone followed and soon everyone was surrounding both Madara and Zetsu.

"Black Zetsu, what is the meaning of this?" Madara said

"You were pawn just like Obito" Zetsu said

"But you were created from my will" Madara said

"That's where you're wrong Madara. I was not created from your will. I was created from my mother's will. I am the will of Kaguya" Zetsu said

"That's impossible" Madara said

"I've been around a lot longer than you and now is the time for me to revive her at last. Goodbye Madara Uchiha" Zetsu said

Madara started to bloat up like a balloon and he kept growing larger and larger.

"Madara's chakra is getting bigger and bigger" Ino said

"All the chakra from the divine tree and everyone who's bound to it is going into him" Neji said

"He's absorbing more chakra than he can handle. If this keeps up than he'll explode" Hinata said

"Now's our chance Naruto" Sasuke said

"Right" Naruto said

The two boys charged at the bloated up Madara but before they could get any closer white hair came out him and bound the two boys.

"Naruto!" Hinata said

"Sasuke!' Sakura said

They were about to charge in to help them but Gaara used his sand to hold them back.

"What are you doing?! Let us go!" Sakura said

"We need to help them!" Hinata said

"Don't make any sudden movements" Gaara said

They looked at the others for help but they saw that no one was gonna jump in. They looked at Madara who continued to bloat up. And all of sudden he deflated and took on the appearance of a woman with long white hair. Everyone was speechless at what they were seeing. Madara just transformed into a woman.

The woman had a long robe on it was so big that you couldn't even see her feet. She had long white hair that was flowing behind her. Her eyes looked like a Hyuuga's. She had the big red rinnegan in her forehead. She had horns on her head. She had red lips and long red nails.

"What the hell just happened?" Kiba asked

"Who is she?" Tenten asked

"Madara was there and now all of sudden she's there" Ino said

"Yo Eight who is she? We got to know don't you agree?" Killer bee asked

"I have no idea who she is but I sense that she had some of my chakra inside her. Not just my chakra but all the chakra from the other tailed beasts are in her as well" Gyuki said

"Her chakra is even greater than before and it's massive. It's even bigger than Naruto and Kisame's chakra" Neji said

"Whoever she is I can tell that she's a big threat to the ninja world" Shino said

"Madara was bad enough but now we have to deal with someone who's even stronger than Madara. This is bad" Temari said

"Isn't she the one that super gramps warned us about?" Naruto asked

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki" Sasuke said

Kaguya looked at the two boys that were trapped in her hair. She saw two glowing chakra in their hands. She glared at them and threw them to a rocky wall that was behind them. The others shouted their names but they were relieved when they saw that they were okay. The others froze and watched as Kaguya slowly approached both Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi was mentally telling everyone not to make any sudden movements.

"This killer intent is for real yo" Killer bee said

"No one make any sudden movements or we're done for" Shikamaru said

"This is Hagaromo and Hamura's chakra, no Indra and Ashura" Kaguya said

She activated her Byakugan to look at the two boys. This surprised both Hinata and Neji.

"Byakugan?! That's impossible!" Neji said

"How does she have the Byakugan?" Hinata asked

"Who is she and why did Madara transform into her?" Sakura asked

"Both Naruto and Sasuke seem to be familiar with her. I heard Sasuke mention her name too. He said Kaguya Ōtsutsuki" Sai said

"So her name is Kaguya?" Choji asked

"That appears to be the case here" Kankuro said

"We need to take care of her" Temari said

Temari prepared her fan but Gaara stopped her.

"Stop Temari!" Gaara said

Temari looked at her little brother with a confused look.

"Why?! We need to defeat her now!" Temari said

"We don't know what kind of power that she possesses at the moment. Attacking head on would be reckless. We need to analyze her first and figure what the beast tactic should be" Gaara said

"Gaara's right, don't make any reckless moves until we know what her abilities are" Shikamaru said

"We'll attack as soon as she leaves an opening for us to attack" Lee said

"Ninshu, no you said shinobi" Kaguya said

"Ninshu? What's that" Kiba asked

"Let's listen to her and learn more about what she's talking about" Shino said

"It's futile to speak to you about that when all you do is tamper with chakra, without knowing its true meaning. This place, this land is my precious nursery. I cannot let it be damaged any further. Let's us stop fighting" Kaguya said

"Then" Naruto started before he was interrupted by Kaguya's next line.

"Here that is" Kaguya said

The atmosphere suddenly changed and everyone felt it too. They all looked around and were shocked at what they. They were inside a volcano. And everyone was falling down towards the lava below them.

"I shall erase yo all here" Kaguya said

Gaara acted quickly and brought out his sand and made platforms for everyone to land on. Temari used her fan to fly. Sasuke did a summoning jutsu and summoned a giant hawk for him to stand on and Naruto made a platform with one of his truth seeker balls. Sai used his drawing jutsu. He drew a bird that came of his scroll and landed on it.

"What is this?" Shikamaru asked in shocked

"Is this a genjutsu?" Hinata asked

Sakura felt her headband fall of her head and everyone saw it too. To their horror the headband landed in the lava below them.

"Well there's our answer. This is definitely not a genjutsu" Kiba said

Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Well if this isn't genjutsu than what kind of jutsu is this?" Tenten asked

"This is real and if Gaara didn't react then all of us would be dead right now" Neji said

"Thanks for saving us Gaara" Lee said

"I won't let my comrades die" Gaara said

"We need to figure what kind of jutsu this is" Sai said

"I sensed the atmosphere change when she performed it" Ino said

"Could it be teleportation jutsu?" Tenten asked

"Maybe it's some kind of transportation jutsu" Choji said

"I'm afraid that all of you are wrong" Shikamaru said

"What do you fool? What else could it possibly be?" Killer bee asked

"If this was a teleportation or a transportation jutsu there's no one someone like her could do it that fast" Shikamaru said

"Then what do you think it is?" Shino asked

"If I had to guess, I'd say that she brought us to a different dimension" Shikamaru said

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted

"That's impossible! There's no one someone like her could do that" Tenten said

"What Shikamaru said makes perfect sense" Kakashi said

"What do mean?" Sakura asked

"Usually a teleportation or transportation jutsu takes time to perform. The only ones who can teleport quickly is Minato sensei, lord second and Obito. The only difference is that they teleport themselves and Obito can only bring someone to a single dimension. Obito doesn't have the power to change the atmosphere. Which means that this Kaguya took us to a different dimension" Kakashi said

Everyone thought about what he said. His explanation did make sense. Which means that the enemy that they were fighting was on a completely different level.

"How the hell are supposed to fight someone like that?" Temari asked

"Naruto and Sasuke explained everything to me and Sakura" Kakashi said

He explained to them what was going before Kaguya appeared.

"I see so the only ones who can seal her are Naruto and Sasuke" Shino said

"From the looks of it she's not gonna let them do it so easily" Kankuro said

Everyone watched and observed Kaguya's abilities. They were shocked to see that she has the power to make a portal and enter into it.

"We need to do something about those portals" Neji said

"She would open one portal to do in and another portal would open when she exits it" Shikamaru said

"So if we go after the next portal that appears we'll get her" Kiba said

"We need to long range attacks. Close range is too risky. I need anyone who can use long range attacks to get ready" Shikamaru said

Everyone nodded. The ninja that are perfect for long range attacks are: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Ino. There is also the acceptance Neji and Hinata because of their eight trigrams: Air palm. Rock Lee was also an acceptance because of his morning peacock. Killer bee was also an acceptance since he could perform the tailed beast bomb.

When Kaguya came out of a portal Shikamaru gave the signal for them to attack.

"NOW!" Shikamaru said

Everyone launched their attacks.

"Secret Red Move: Puppet Triad" Kankuro said

"Eight trigrams" Air palm!" Hinata and Neji said

"Sand shower barrage" Gaara said

"Wind style: Casting net" Temari said

"Insect tornado" Shino said

"Sixth gate! Get of joy open! Morning peacock" Lee said

"Ninja art: Flower bomb" Ino said

"Exploding dragon strike" Tenten said

"Shadow stitching jutsu" Shikamaru said

Killer bee went into version two and prepared his attack as well.

"Tailed beast bomb!" Killer bee said

Everyone else threw kunai and shuriken to help out as well. The attacks managed to hit her and it caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Kaguya looked only slightly injured. The others couldn't believe that their enemy was this strong. But they had to keep fight for their world.


End file.
